Had to get away
by Kagomeami
Summary: a storie that will have additions to it later lemon, more stuffs...etc.


-1Disclamer: I don't own yu yu hakusho….but I wish they were real and mine!

Hiei tapped his foot. "hurry up, I have to get going!" Hiei yelled though the bathroom door at Yuki. She said she had a surprise for hiei when he was getting ready to go with yusuke and the gang to the "big game" 1.

"hold on I'm not even dressed yet."

"then can I just look at you now and leave?" Hiei looked at his watch.

"Hiei…" Yuki sighed loudly though the door.

"I want to leave Yuki!"

The sounds in the bathroom stopped. After a few seconds yuki whispered. "you like yusuke more then me don't you…"

Hiei stiffened, "what makes you think that…"

"hiei, I know you and yusuke…"

"THAT'S THE PAST ITS OVER WITH! Hurry up with your 'surprise' "

The door opened slowly as Yuki stepped out into the small bedroom, (yes the bedroom has a bathroom, well its more like a hotel room…). She had a white t-shirt on with a blue jean jacket pulled over it. On her lower half was a pair of jeans, the same color as the jacket, and blue shoes. Hiei's eyes went wide.

"you look like…" hiei gasped as he wrapped his arms around yuki's waist and pulled her closer to him. "…yusuke."

Yuki pushed away frowning. "you do still love him. You cant get him off your mind. "yusuke this, yusuke that. that's all I ever hear from you hiei!" Yuki sat on the bed (I told you it was a bed room) and looked away as salt water flowed from her eyes.

"Yuki I didn't mean that." the door suddenly swung open.

"Hiei! We have to go or we'll be late!" kurama came rushing in. a familiar voice was heard behind him stomping his way in to the room.

"Hiei, you lousy, good for nothing, shrimp!" it was yusuke. "we're already five min… what's Yuki doing here?"

"yusuke I…"

"tell me what you did to her!" yusuke grabbed hiei by the collar and pushed him to the wall. "spit it out! now!"

"I didn't…I never even…"

Kurama went over to the bed and sat down by Yuki. "did hiei do anything to you?" he asked rubbing her shoulder.

"leave me alone!" Yuki ran out the door (witch leads to the out side cause it's a hotel… or is that a motel?).

That night Yuki was at her house (which is also yusuke's house because Yuki is yusuke's parallel twin…). "Yuki, are you all right? What happened over at Hiei's today?" yusuke walked forward.

"stay away yusuke." (Yuki was laying on the couch crying with her hair covering her face, because it goes every where).

"Yuki I'm just watching out for my little sister. I want to make sure she's-"

Yuki sat up and look at him angrily. "I'm NOT you little sister! I'm your twin!"

"from a different universe…"

"what's that supposed to mean…" Yuki glared.

"you're mad at me aren't you?" yusuke sat down beside her. "you love hiei,"

Yuki wiped her eyes, "yes…"

"does he not return your feelings?"

Yuki shook her head. "he does, somewhat, but he loves someone else."

"who?" Yuki turned away, how could her "brother" ask such a stupid question? "you couldn't mean- Yuki, the two of us broke up a while ago! I don't love hiei any more."

"but you did when you broke up with him…"

Yusuke wrapped his arms loosely around yuki's neck and whispered in to her ear. "but I stopped when you came into our lives," Yusuke's lips lightly touched her neck as he continued to speak. Yuki gasped. "let me take away your pain…"

Yusuke's lips where now pressing firmly into yuki's neck. Yusuke opened the manly lips he had once placed on the lips of yuki's one and only love, he sucked and bit the soft tender flesh.

"yusuke stop, you cant-"

Yusuke raised his head, turning yuki's body so that he was directly over her, and stared into her eyes. "we're not really siblings. Yuki, I'm in love with you. I've had dreams of you, before our universes collided. You see, I've longed dreamt of a day that you would be mine. Ever since that first night…" yusuke pressed agents the blood red lips with his. Yuki's wide eyes stared at the eyelids of the man seeking passage to her oral cavity. As her eyelids dropped slowly she granted his wish.

Yusuke's tongue slid in, their fingers laced together only made it more unbearable to a young teenager that gasped at the sight of the scene, it was hiei.

Their lips and hands pulled apart. Yuki, wide-eyed, gasped. "Hiei…" the teen turned and ran out of the room and house. "Hiei, don't… Hiei!" Yuki turned around (she had jumped up when hiei left) and glared at yusuke. "you jackass" she turned and ran after the black streak.

_how could you. You said you loved me, me! Not your damned brother! _Hiei didn't stop to get an explanation while the callings got closer. He ran on, not going to any specific place, he just had to run, had to get away.

FIN! Please review if you want at (I don't give a damn)

1


End file.
